


In My Wildest Dreams

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Rewrite of the episode 9 dream sequence featuring Castiel and Lysander.





	In My Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt

Lynn flops down on her bed and immediately shuts her eyes. Her feet throb and she struggles to kick off her shoes. She’s left the light on and getting up to switch it off seems like to too difficult a task to manage so she leaves it; the brightness won’t be what keeps her from sleep.

The evening was a roaring success. The event went off without a hitch, everyone enjoyed themselves, and she got to network with some prominent local artists and gallery owners. So it seems silly to let one little incident spoil the night, but she can’t undo her frustration.

Castiel and Lysander. It’s such a rarity to have Lysander in town or to spend time with both him and Castiel at once, it should have been an occasion to remember, just like old times, but they ruined it. Them and their jealousy.

Maybe she should be touched that Lysander’s feelings for her never dulled despite the breakup, it’s all she ever wanted, but it’s come at such an inconvenient time. Just as she’s beginning to move on, to finally fall for somebody new, he reappears in her life and expects things to continue off as they once were.

Then again, falling for his best friend is a pretty low blow.

But it’s not like she wanted to fall for Castiel. It would’ve been easier and much less stress to fall for some random guy. Nobody wants to be the girl that comes between two best friends.

The pair of them arguing like that, on such an important night, asking her to explains feelings she doesn’t even understand herself? What did they want her to do, choose? She didn’t even know Castiel reciprocated until that moment. And what loyalty does Lysander expect of her? It’s been three whole years since their breakup. Three!

Just as tiredness begins to overpower her annoyance to let her finally fall asleep, there’s a knock at the door.

“Yeleen?” Lynn asks, pushing herself up by the elbows. She was meant to be staying with her mother, but apparently nothing can go ahead without a few surprises tonight.

“No, it’s Lysander,” says the voice on the other side of the door, “Can I come in?”

Thoroughly awakened, Lynn goes to the door and lets him in.

“Hey,” Castiel says, following in behind him.

Caught off guard, Lynn shakes her head. “What are both of you doing here?”

“Apologising.” Castiel begins, taking a seat on Yeleen’s bed. “We were out of line tonight. We sorted things out between each other before we got here, but we need to make it right with you.”

Lynn hums a noise of agreement as she takes a seat on the edge of her bed.

Lysander takes a seat beside her as he speaks next. “We shouldn’t have behaved like that tonight. I shouldn’t have interrogated you over your romantic life, it’s just that when I saw the way you interacted with Castiel tonight, I knew instantly how you felt about him and I knew then that I’d lost you forever.”

“Lost me forever?” Lynn balls a hand into a fist at her side, her bright green eyes flashing with anger. “It’s been three years Lys, why now? And you broke up with me. You could’ve come back for me at any time and I would’ve leapt into your arms. I never forgot about you.”

Lysander’s lips part as if to speak then close again as he looks away, averting his gaze to the floor. “I never stopped loving you, Lynn. Things got so difficult with the distance between us, and everything going on in our lives but I was wrong to break up with you.”

Lynn leans back in her bed, pulling a pillow close to her chest. This is all too much, what is she supposed to say?

Castiel rises from his seat and walks to the foot of her bed. “I’m sorry for being such a dick tonight. I thought we had something and when Lys made it clear he still has feelings for you, I felt like an idiot and acted like one too.”

Lynn perks up and takes on a more sympathetic tone. “You’re not an idiot, Cas. You didn’t imagine things between us. I just never knew what to do about it or if you felt the same way. Until tonight.”

Castiel moves closer to Lynn, close enough for them to feel each other’s breath on their cheeks. His hands move to encircle her waist and he pulls her tight against him. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.”

He kisses her slowly, then pulls away to meet her gaze. Seeing her enthusiasm, he continues on more ravenous than before and moves his mouth to her neck.

As Castiel moves his mouth lower, Lynn seemingly wakes from a daze and remembers they have company. “Wait. Lysander.”

Castiel doesn’t move and his mouth only stops wandering to speak. “He can stay.”

“What.” Lynn pushes Castiel’s head away, off of her chest, and he sits up.

“You’ve made it obvious you have feelings for the both of us, I won’t make you pick.” Castiel’s eyes are more eager to continue than anything, but he looks and seems sincere. “We sorted our issues before we arrived. We’re all grown-ups, we don’t mind sharing.”

Lysander hovers by the door, having moved away from the bed when Castiel joined, but he doesn’t look uncomfortable or in any way desperate to leave. “I’ll leave if you want me to, Lynn.”

Her head feels like it’s spinning. How is this happening? It’s a ridiculous idea, one she’ll possibly regret in the morning, but she can’t bring herself to say no. “Stay.”

She pats the free spot in the bed next to her and it seems to invigorate both men. Shirts are ripped off in quick haste and the pair of them make light work of her shirt. Her heart beats wildly and with a partner on either side, no inch of her goes untouched.

Castiel begins to unbutton her trousers and Lynn grabs his hair to direct his mouth. Meanwhile, Lysander is at her side, nipping at her neck, and she takes him by the hair to bring his lips to hers.

It’s overwhelming, her heart is racing, and…

Her phone beeps.

Lynn awakes with a start. Still dressed in her costume, she finds herself completely alone and covered in sweat.

Just a dream. One she’s not soon to forget.

 


End file.
